CrUsH
by cristel sano
Summary: harry losses all memory of snape and draco. and soons develps a secret crush on his potions teacher. now snape has to battle with his lust for harry please read rated M for later chaps
1. prolog and he doesent rember

Okay, so here is my first Snarry story. It's rated M for chaps not yet made, lol. I would like to thank my friend Fay for baiting this for me :) And helping me with fleshing out my plot bunny, this story is dedicated to her for helping me with writing stories like this.

Disclaimer: if I owned harry potter, there would be a lot less sexual tension between Harry and Draco ;D

Warnings: slash, yaoi, memory loss cliff hangers and so on

**Prolog**

"Oh my god Harry!" Cries similar to this were heard though out the potions class room. Harry Potter the boy-who-killed-you-know-who was on the ground unconscious.

"Draco, go get the headmaster now! I'm taking him to the infirmary." The potions master yelled picking Harry up and running with him to the infirmary.  
"Oh dear what happened to him?" Madam Poppy asked.  
"Mr. Longbottom messed up on a potion, once again." Snape whispered, laying harry down on one of the beds just as the headmaster and Draco came into the room.  
"How is he, Madam Poppy?" Dumbledore asked rushing next to Snape. "well that's odd there's nothing wrong with him. No burns, bruises, nothing." Just as she finished his sentence, Harry began to stir. His face scrunching up as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Harry, thank god your okay!" Snape yelled, releasing a sigh of relief. Harry stared at him for what seem like hours before whispering. "Who are you?"

**Chapter 1 (Snape's pov)**

I stared at Harry in disbelief. "Who are you?" He repeated.  
"Potter, this is no time to play games." Harry shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. He then looked at Albus.  
"Headmaster, who are these two? And what am I doing in the infirmary?" My mouth fell open. How could he not remember me?  
"Harry, you mean to say you have no idea who these two are?" Harry shook his head. "Well Harry let me introduce you. This is professor Snape, he teaches potions. And this is Draco Malfoy, he's in the Slitheran house. They helped you here after the explosion in potions. it seems you have lost all memory of these two, which means you have a new start. I hope you can get along this time." Albus said winking at me. Albus knew about my love for the boy, even with him as my student. Since there were no laws against it though, Albus encouraged it. I still couldn't help but feel ashamed. 'But think about it, now you have a new start. You can MAKE him love you. No, no I cant. But I can make him my friend… maybe.' I smiled a little at the thought. "Well Harry, Snape, Draco, your excused from your classes for the day, so maybe you can catch up. I'm going to inform Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger about Harry's condition." And with that the Headmaster took his leave.

-  
Okay, there's chapter one. I know it's short but please bare with me. The chapters will get longer but I need to lay the plot out first :D  
if you review I'll give you a cookie and write faster, so review!


	2. shining eyes and naughty day dreams

Here's Chapter 2 :D I'm trying to make the Chapters long but I've got to get the story going first, I hope you like this Chapter. oh! theres a small warning for a low lemon.

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, all the boys at Hogwarts would be required to wear mini-skirts. :3

Chapter 1 As seen by Harry

"Who are you?" I whispered, staring up at what seemed to be a dark angel. He was beautiful, his long black hair, pale skin and coal black eyes. My heart seemed to skip a beat as he spoke. His voice was seductive and dripping sex.

"Potter this is no time to be playing games." I shook my head, my hair falling into my eyes. that's when I noticed someone else new. A blond boy who looked kind of worried. I turned my head to look at the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, who are these two? And what am I doing in the infirmary?" I watched as the dark angels perfect mouth fell open in shock.

"Harry, you mean to say you have no idea who these two are?" Shaking my head, I continued to stare at the dark angel. Maybe, perhaps he was the good thing to come out of my life? "Well Harry let me introduce you. This is Professor Snape, he teaches potions. And this is Draco Malfoy, he's in the Slitheran house. They helped you here after the explosion in potions. it seems you have lost all memory of these two, which means you have a new start. I hope you can get along this time." A new start? I guess that means we didn't get along, I wonder why. "Well Harry, Snape, Draco, your excused from your classes for the day, so maybe you can catch up. I'm going to inform Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger about Harry's condition." And with that, the Headmaster left me alone with my dark angel and my light angel, Professor Snape and Draco

Chapter 2

(Snape's P.O.V.)

Sitting down at my desk after assigning partners for the potion today, I allowed myself to scan the classroom to insure that no more potion's mishaps happened. Ms. Granger is at work with Mr. Longbottom for the reminder of their last school year here. Before long, my eyes rested on Harry, he was biting his lower lip, his hair falling into his eyes as he thought. I had a sudden image of Harry bent over my desk, naked. His face looking like that, but he was holding back a small moan.

"Oh God Sev, don't stop." Harry moaned as I pushed into him again.

"Don't call me 'Sev'." I grunted as I thrust in to add imposes to my point. "Mmh y-you know-know you like it SEV." Harry moaned, his eyes glinting with mischief.

I shook myself out of my dream noticing I was hard. 'Shit this has never happened before, why? Just because I know I have a chance to make up? No!...No I can't he's my student...till the end of the year...but still, I can't. mustn't. Not unless its HIM wanting it, not unless he knows who I am to him.'

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I grabbed Harry's arm after class, ignoring Ron's glare. "Harry..." I loved the way his name rolled off my tongue. "Want to talk by the lake?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Sure...Draco right?" I suppressed a shiver as I heard my name from his lips without anger behind it. 'Wow and I thought he was so much cuter when mad, I guess I was wrong.' I kind of liked the way Harry smiled at me as we arrived at the lake. I picked up a rock and skipped it. "You know this is my favorite spot to come to when I want to think...but I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something about it." Harry trailed off as he looked at the water. 'I know what's missing...me...' I thought to myself. I could almost cry at the thought. I knew Harry used to know I spied on him when he came here. Although he never said anything about it. I sat down next to the tree, staring at Harry.

"Harry...there's something you need to know." Harry looked at me with those eyes, I almost lost my courage to tell him the truth. "...We're enemies...you hate me because when we met I was nothing but a lost boy attempting to follow his Death Eating father..." He just kept staring at me with those eyes. "But I have changed. I want you to know why you hated me, I've done things to you and your friends, things I'm not proud of. I did them so that I could still be in your life...I just want you to know so that if you get your memory back, you won't regret choosing to be my friend if you do…" I trailed off as Harry grabbed my chin making me look in to his eyes.

"Draco...I'll be your friend. I know I won't ever regret this decision. Only because your nice enough to tell me who you are so I don't get hurt." My heart jumped at those words, at how close he was. 'Why isn't he letting go. I can feel his sweet breath on my face.' "Draco...I want to put the past behind us, whatever it was. You're a good person." Harry let go of my chin and the moment was lost.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

Draco and I walked into the great hall laughing about a joke I was telling him. I could feel every ones stares. 'I guess we did have a bad past.' I opened my eyes to look at Draco. When I looked at him, I didn't really like his hair. I bet he would look sexy with it free. Kind of like Professor Snape's, but Draco's ice blue eyes where intoxicating. His pink lips stood out amongst his pale skin. Our eyes met, his eyes flashing with some kind of emotion that I did not recognize. I smiled tilting, my head. "You have pretty eyes." And with that, I walked off to sit with Ron and Hermoine. Ron glared a bit at me. "What are you now, friends with that weasel?" I laughed, that description fit Draco. Kind of like I was a snake, as Draco told me. "Draco is nice, I feel as though he's changed a lot...but it's just a feeling..." I trailed off as I noticed Professor Snape glaring at Draco before looking at me with the same look that Draco gave me, only more guarded than Draco's look.

Okay, so tell me what you think and I'll start writing the new Chapter and get it posted faster with more reviews ;) Part of the next Chapter will be written by the second author and editor of this story. Heehee.


	3. PLEASE READ!

hey guys! ok i'm soooo sorry i havent posted the new chap yet but fay my bata reader is taking some time off so the new chap as to wait to be edited -.- sorry its writen just not edited yet BUT i do have GOOD news harry and severus have a twitter :) its the after story twitter where there married and are both teaching so check that out if you cant wait for the fluff and or yaoi .

oh and i'm looking for someone to play draco on twitter the older one from this story

severus's twitter acont- /Severus_Potter

harry's twitter acont- /harry_snape

please follow us! 3


	4. the end and the begaining

hey you guys wow if your still following this story thank you...look i've bin re-reading every thing after i got myself a laptop with the intent of posting posting posting for all my storys but as i read espeshialy 'somethings never change hajixsaya' i relised my writing style has drasticly changed in 3 years so has my personality i've become more...older i guess so i plan on makeing a new accont under the name DarkLilly14 where i plan on re-writing almost all my storys 'truth or dare of doom' , 'IMing bella and edward' , 'twilight 20Q' , and the ever popler 'twilight notes of randumness' will not be re-writen or re-posted...i'm though with twilight i'm not into that kind of story dont get me wrong i love vampires and the book twilight was good when i was in the 6th grade but my love for vampires conter twilight being a story i can read because lets face it vampires are ment to be sudective in my mind so sorry to any fans of the twilight storys...'trying new things' , 'sakura are you sure' ,'sasuke i love you' , and 'somethings never change hajixsaya' will be re-writen now some of you i'm sure are woundering about CrUsH well that story was not just writen by me so i'll have to talk to the co writer to see what she says to do with it all in all thank you for your suport and for dealing with a procrastnater like me plus the bad spelling i will be using a bata reader for my new storys and re-writes

_+DarkLilly+_


End file.
